halloweenhorrornightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Halloween Horror Nights: Islands of Fear
' Halloween Horror Nights: Islands of Fear' was the 12th annual Halloween Horror Nights event in Orlando. Located for the first time in the new theme park, Islands of Adventure, it was advertised saying "Your Time Has Come". Hosted by The Caretaker, Albert Caine, the event revolved around his followers and imaginations. The event featured five mazes, six scarezones, three shows, and a special dance party area, and ran for 21 days from October 4 to November 2, 2002. A documentary that aired on the Travel Channel was filmed during the event which allowed cameras to film the mazes and gave other background information. History Halloween Horror Nights: Islands of Fear was documented in the Travel Channel special The Art of the Scare, produced by Lightship Entertainment. It documented the mazes, special effects, and the overall feel of the event. The Caretaker was not the original icon for HHN XII. Cindy, the demented little daughter of mortuary owner Paul Bearer, was originally the icon of the event. In the event's premise, every land would be ruled over by her "playthings"- Spider-Man's nemesis Carnage, Nightmare, the Treaks and Foons, and The Grinch. Unfortunately, after a string of child abductions in the area, Cindy was abandoned and her father Paul Bearer morphed into Albert Caine. Cindy would later be introduced as The Caretaker's daughter and appeared with her father in the Shadows from the Past scarezone at HHN 19. Caine was portrayed by actor Bryce Ward for publicity and television appearances, and an elaborate Opening Scare-a-monies which featured a victim being tortured by snakes and scorpions before being gutted. The Event In 2002, the event was moved from the Universal Studios park to its adjacent sister park, Islands of Adventure. The year's mazes revolved around the imaginations of Dr. Albert Caine, also known as The Caretaker. Dr. Caine would lure his victims to his Victorian Manor to operate on them and find their soul. Although Cindy was not used, some of the ideas for the event, created around her character, were used. Every island in the park consisted of a scarezone. Guests entered in the Port of Evil (Port of Entry) where the Caretaker's minions greeted them and his victims were chosen in the Town Square of Tortured Souls (Port of Entry). The Treaks and Foons (Toon Lagoon), originally an idea for Cindy's character, were playful cartoonish characters that worked in pairs to team up on guests to create scares. Boo-Ville (Seuss Landing) was a land of darkness and strange music among the rest of the islands. The Island of Evil Souls (Lost Continent) was a land where ghostly creatures, demons and dragons roamed. In JP Extinction (Jurassic Park) the dinosaurs have taken over and roam free, as well as some new genetic nightmares. Finally, in Island Under Siege (Marvel Super Hero Island) the superheroes have been defeated and gangs of villains run free in the streets. In the Caretaker's burnt-out Victorian mortuary, ScreamHouse (Soundstage 20), his victims haunt guests who may soon become permanent residents. In Project Evilution (Triceratops Discovery Trail), a genetic experiment has gone wrong as escaped human-dinosaur hybrids roam the jungle. Scary Tales II (Popeye Queue) brought guests into the pages of the most evil fairy tales ever told. In Fear Factor (Thunder Falls Terrace) guests enter into a maze of the television show where they moved through the darkness in rooms of insects, snakes, rats, and more. And finally, in Maximum Carnage (Carnage Warehouse), guests entered into Carnage's secret hideout, where the bodies of famous superheros are strung up as trophies, with his gang of insane criminals ready to destroy everything in their paths. Shows *'Bill and Ted's Excellent Halloween Adventure' (Toon Lagoon Amphitheater) *'Fountain of Evil' (Lost Continent) Rides Other attractions *'Studio 666' (Lost Continent) - Dance party to wake the dead. Further Learning http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GIsBhnRgu0g